


The life of James "Bucky" Barnes

by MariaAD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky cooking, Bucky needs to be happy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, adding tags as they become relevant, it's not that easy though, maybe smut, random ideas, some bad moments, team mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/pseuds/MariaAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots featuring Bucky and hopefully other characters!</p><p>Usually the chapters don't take place in the same universe, one chapter it might be Bucky/Nat the next Bucky/Sam and so on. <br/>If you have story/promt ideas please comment.:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> Not really following any universe correctly, only guided by them – and mostly guided by MCU.  
> Set somewhere in between Winter Soldier and Civil war. (Though in this Civil war will never happen! EVER..D: They shall all come to live together, happy and alive..!(Some in love and all! (With great sex to boot!)))  
> This will hopefully be one of more short stories, some most likely very short. ^^” (I say hopefully since, as you might be able to see with my others fics, I have a hard time continuing. Life is hard and all. ^^”)  
> Onwards!

It was the hair that awoke something in him. Not many women were lucky to have such a radiant color, and even fewer wore it as well as her.

He had more memories of red haired women, apparently he had a type, but she was the one he remembered the most.

Most of the time the memories of her were even more clear than the ones he had about Steve.

The flow of her movements as she followed his, equally graceful in battle and ballet. The intense look of concentration on her face, and the heartbreaking hurt in her eyes. She had seen some of the same things he had, maybe even worse.

At first, it was memories of training. Combat mostly but also dance. Surprisingly he was quite the skilled ballet and ballroom dancer, he gathered the rough training for dancing exercised some of the muscles combat training failed to.

She was the perfect student, following every instruction every correction.

 

He wasn’t sure how long she had been his student, how long he had taught the whole class. But he knew how it ended.

The softness of her touch and the warmth of her body. He remembered it suddenly and painfully clear.

They moved so well together, as though knowing what the other was about to do, as one. Stolen kisses, heated moments in the corners and long passionate nights. Just savoring each other, calming every moment possible and enjoying ever second, as they both knew it could not continue.

One mistake was all it took. Them being in the wrong place at the wrong time, not thinking.

It had been an outrage. They had been forced away from each other, both putting up quite a fight, but soon taken down.

 

“James!”

“Natalia!”

It still woke him up from time to time, the sound of her saying his name for the last time, no doubt one of the most painful memories of them all.


	2. Mac 'n Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He entered their shared apartment not expecting anything, as far as he knew Bucky was on an undercover mission with Nat and Clint somewhere.
> 
> To Sam’s surprise there was an amazing smell filling up their living quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is freestyle. Things are good, people are happy and the Avengers are defending earth together. :D

It had been a long day of fighting bad guys.

They were all somewhat beat up, some more than others, so as always they split up pretty quickly after landing with the jet. They all dealt with their bruises differently, and not all had a Steve to carry them to the medical bay like Tony did.

 

Sam send his wings towards Tony’s lab for repairs, and then made his way towards their apartment.

Now all he needed was a warm shower, cold beer, something to eat and then, if he didn’t fall asleep on the couch, a soft bed.

 

He entered their shared apartment not expecting anything, as far as he knew Bucky was on an undercover mission with Nat and Clint somewhere.

To Sam’s surprise there was an amazing smell filling up their living quarters.

 

He put down his things on his way to the kitchen.

“Welcome home.”

Bucky was standing by the stove, his back to Sam, hair in a ponytail and wearing an apron.

“Wha..”

Sam had never seen Bucky cook before, he actually didn’t know that his boyfriend could cook.

 

Bucky was looking at him now, calculating and then smiling.

“I used to do all the cooking back in the day. Steve only really mastered the art of eggs and pancakes.”

Sam chuckled and moved towards his brunette boyfriend.

“So what are you making?”

He slowly wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, as he moved to look over his shoulders and down at the food.

“Mac ’n Cheese.. ala Barnes.”

As Sam chuckled again Bucky suddenly turned around, grabbed Sam’s waist and pushed him somewhat gently against the kitchen island. Their lips met in a firm kiss.

“No laughing at my family’s recipes, this mac ‘n cheese will be the best you have ever had.”

Sam laughed this time.

“Sounds good.”

Bucky kissed him one more time before he stepped backwards.

“Now go shower, you reek.”

“Ouch.”

Sam gave Bucky’s behind a smack as he turned and walked to the bathroom.

 

The two of them enjoyed the amazing mac ‘n cheese on the couch. Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms television still running.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas for more short stories I'm open to try and write it.:)  
> I'm open to most ships including Bucky, anything for this baby to be happy. X3


End file.
